


Some Say the World

by Darth_Nonie



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Pollen, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce. Jay. Sex pollen. Violent-but-consensual sex. Angst. </p>
<p>Also? Angst.</p>
<p>And then canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Say the World

Jason's blood was still singing, and his feet wanted to keep switching and bouncing like a boxer's, but he'd finished the only three thugs waiting in the hall, and Batman had taken the exhibit hall. Nothing left for Jason to do.

So he tried to be a good boy, and cuffed the thugs' wrists behind their backs, on the off chance that one of them might, you know, recover from unconsciousness and suddenly turn into a real threat. Hah.

Batman wasn't back. Odd. Can't have been anyone serious; nobody tough enough to take him would bother with some stupid flower show. Lah-di-dah, flower show. Who **cares** if someone steals the rare blue tulips or the Deerbourne Dahlias of Dumbfuck West?

Batman. Where? 

Use the radio. "Robin here; all secure. Everything okay in there?"

A long hiss--static or breath?--and Batman's tight-jawed grate: "Fine. Nobody here; you got them all."

"We outta here?"

A second's silence. "Go."

Weird voice, but certainly him. So what the fuck was the problem. "Bats? You okay?"

"Robin." The voice of God, caped edition. "Go. Back. To the Cave."

And Jason was always great at doing what he's told. "What's wrong, damn it?"

"Language. I gave you an order."

"Batman, what's wrong? Tell me what's up, or I'm coming in there." 

And God, he'd heard Bruce angry before, but this was beyond the limit. "Booby-trap. Most likely Poison Ivy."

"Batman--"

"I'll be fine." _Not, "I'm fine." Oh, this was sounding worse by the minute._

"Toxic?"

Another uncharacteristic hesitation. "I don't think so. Just...mood-altering. I don't want you anywhere near it."

"Damn it, Br--Batman, I am not leaving you here to die."

"Robin!" A double echo now, radio and open ear, and he realized Batman must be just behind the door. Ten feet away or less, separated only by the exhibit hall doors, maybe even touching the other side of the handle Jason was touching.

And the sound of cloth--a tablecloth?--being tamped in the crack under the door to make it more airtight. Jason had a bad feeling about this. "Batman, how bad is it? What do you need?"

And that voice resonating dangerously with anger that would normally be controlled. "Robin! I'm fine. Listen to me. You will follow orders and go. NOW!"

His body, his mind immediately leapt to obey. There was no arguing with that voice. Which made Jason's sheer stubborn grit fight back in self-defense. "Damn it, I won't--" and he yanked on the doorhandles, even knowing that Batman's strength was far greater.

And--not being used to hold the doors shut. The panels exploded outward at him as Batman's kick broke them off their hinges, and the cowled face snarling out at him could top any horror movie he'd seen.

Through gritted teeth, Batman snarled, "Run," and this time Jason's backbrain knew he was in deadly danger, but sheer shock held him in place. And then one dark gauntlet fisted itself in the collar of Jason's cape and pulled him into Batman hard enough to drive the breath from him.

Batman's breath hissed unsteadily through his teeth, inches from Jason's face, and that strained face sniffed at him like a beast. O God, an odd green smell on the breath that stirred his hair; whatever it was, now he was breathing it too.

"Jason," Batman said reasonably, "You need to learn to follow orders. For your own--good." And those eyes were wide and hot, so wrong.

And Batman lifted him by the collar _thank God for the support structure or I'd be strangling_ and tossed him casually back into the exhibit hall.

Jason landed heavily across a Welcome to the Show table, all pretty flyers and buttons before it broke under him. And the hurtling darkness landed on top of Jason, and he braced himself desperately for the weight before he realized Batman had landed astride him like a cat on feet and hands, and wasn't even touching him.

Until he reached forward with one deliberate gauntlet and ripped the mask from Jason's face. "You really, really need to listen to me, Robin," and Jason could feel the air stinging where the mask's adhesive had torn his skin. And then Batman's head turned almost blindly towards the small wounds and sniffed again.

"You need--" and most disturbingly, Batman nuzzled his face in towards the most painful rip and tasted it with a hot, wet tongue, and his voice reverberated through Jason's cheekbone, "You need to listen. Obey--" Another hot, shockingly intimate sweep of tongue. "Or bad things can happen. To you."

He gave Jason a stern, admonishing look, familiar except for being too close for Jason to focus his eyes. "So you see," Batman added, calmly rational, and then his mouth was crushing Jason's against his teeth, and his hands tangled in his hair.

_What the FUCK--_ but he knew exactly what, no question, with Batman's (Batman's!) tongue forcing its way through his teeth.

This was insane, this was wrong, no matter how much Jason wanted it, and he was going to put an end to it. He was going to sit right up and push Batman away and say something. "O God!" No, that's not what he wanted to say, but that HAND! Cradling his skull, unlatching his collar, running down his spine, striking fire everywhere it touched.

He tried to move his own hands--to push Batman away, or to touch him too? But the confusion locked them in place, clutching Batman's strong shoulders hard enough to cramp.

Batman bit Jason's lip, and then nipped his way along his jaw, his cheek, his ear, as the hot breath made Jason shiver helplessly. Batman's teeth tore at his neck fiercely and clamped into the sweet spot just above his shoulder, and Jason must have moved his hands after all because his fingers were under the cowl, buried in Batman's sweaty hair and clawing hard.

He'd wanted--O God, he'd wanted this since he first saw Batman looming over him in the alley, the smell of rubber tires sharp between them. The sight, the cold streak of terror down his spine and the hot streak of something else in his gut. The size, the sheer presence of the man. God!

Jason was a fighter. Sex should be worth fighting for, worth fighting through. And with Batman he could let himself go, drive the adrenaline to the max because he didn't have to hold back. Those silly society girls who wanted the Bruce Wayne mask were blind. The real man was blood, was anger and strength and darkness. "Clark is a good man," Batman had said. "I'm not."

Neither am I, Batman. Neither am I.

And if Bruce didn't want Jason biting halfway through his ear, he could damn well stop him. And did, the massive gauntlet prying his jaw loose almost hard enough to dislocate it. So Jason bit Bruce's thumb instead, and growled back.

And Bruce slammed him back down against the broken table and O God that was a knife, and Jason froze long enough not to decapitate himself as Bruce slit the Robin suit off him and tore it away. 

_Yes, look at me, Bruce, all of me. See the scars I earned. See how much I want you, how much you want me. See it all._

Jason felt the sting down his ribs, then the sudden heat of blood from a nick on his hip as his jockstrap was also cut free, but they didn't matter compared to the incredible relief of his cock being freed at last. 

Now if he could just get Bruce out of his armor--

But Bruce wasn't paying any attention to his own body. He wrenched Jason's arms up out of the way and burrowed into his armpits, still fiercely sniffing as if for prey. The tip of one pointed bat-ear jabbed into Jason's collarbone. Then the scent of blood lured Bruce down, and he mouthed roughly along the knife-cuts in something half bite, half kiss.

_Yes! Want me, need me, damn it!_ Jason fought his arms free again and grabbed at Batman's cowl, hands shaking almost too hard to find the hidden catches. It came free and Bruce's head turned upward to glare at him, predator's hard eyes looking for the kill.

And the sudden lunge, and shocking heat and pain in his nipple as Bruce bit down and tore at it, and Jason didn't even notice Batman's gauntlet coming off until Bruce's hand cupped his other pectoral like a woman's breast, rubbing and tightening and soothing again.

Somehow it was too much, and Jason could hardly breathe, feeling the dark heat in him climbing, climbing-- "Do it, dammit. Fuck me, Bruce!'

Blood-smeared lips opened wide with a crazy grin, and Jason's heart did stupid loop-de-loops even as he started to drag Batman's shirt up and off.

Huge hands vised closed on his. "In a hurry?" Batman growled as he bent to lick Jason's savaged nipple. Slow, deliberate strokes, maddeningly light, damn him! Jason wouldn't have said he was into bondage, but those hands on his wrists alone would have made him hard as a tire iron.

Batman lifted one of Jason's hands and switched his attention to tasting his palm, licking hot and wet between his fingers and nibbling on his fingertips until Jason growled with frustration. 

Batman sucked Jason's thumb into his punishing mouth as deeply as he could, teeth worrying at the base and Jason yelled wordlessly and came harder than he had in his life.

_O God yes thank you God I musta been a good boy in my last life yes--_

Batman's voice finally penetrated the babbling litany in his head. "Good you smell good--" And wasn't that a laugh and a joy that Batman was as stunned and inarticulate as Jason was, yes--

Batman's weight shifted off him and Jason tried to grab for him before realizing the man was finally stripping off the Batsuit. 

One sight of that broad scarred chest and the body that was heavy and hard for him, and Jason was hardening again too, hurting with it in the best way and desperate for more.

"God Batman please yes o please fuck me yes--" And that uncompromising mouth stopped his words, stopped his breath, stopped his heart and shocked it alive again with the brutal intensity of his kiss.

Jason's arms were free now, so he clawed at Batman's back and tried to drag him even closer, close enough to fit inside his ribs and his skull and wear him like a new costume, a Jason costume that would touch Batman everywhere, always--

And Batman loosed his mouth long enough to laugh in triumph and lick the blood off Jason's mouth and drive the taste of it down Jason's throat again with his tongue. 

His hands were everywhere, pulling Jason to him and claiming his jaw, his neck, his arms, his hips, his ass, and then he pulled his mouth free again and bit his way down Jason's chin and neck and along the collarbones, and Jason knew with triumph that he'd wear the trophies of Batman's passion for weeks.

Down again, tearing at his bleeding nipples, and Jason almost hoped he'd bite one off completely, leave him with a lifetime scar to remember their first time by.

And then great sucking bites to his stomach with a predator's greed and fury, and Jason feeling a tuft of Bruce's hair come loose in his clutching fingers and trying not to tear his ears off as well, but he couldn't let go--

Batman nuzzled a spatter of Jason's come and licked his belly clean between bites, hands clamped punishingly on his hips.

A sudden lunge upward to reclaim Jason's mouth and share this taste with him as well, and Jason's almost too dizzy to understand the words spilling out of that vicious mouth into his skin: 

"love love you Jay I love you I love you--"

And Jason's coming again, lost and desperate and desperately happy, yelling so loud he can't even hear the words, so he says them back himself, has to say them again and again and again when he has the breath, and even when he doesn't, and again.

And Batman's thrusting against him, harder and harder, and Jason wants him inside him but can't stand to let go even for this, so he bites his words into Batman's massive shoulder in the shared language of love and pain, as Batman clutches him hard enough he thinks he feels a rib give and it doesn't matter, because Batman's crying his name, "Jason, Jason--" as his rhythm falters and drives and batters Jason with his final spasms at last.

Batman's come is hot on his belly, and for a moment Jason thinks it's his own heart that's spilled open, his life's blood small payment for Batman's love, his need.

But their hearts are both still beating; Jason feels the double drum shake him as Batman folds his discarded cape around them both and holds Jason close in his arms.

And then they can rest, warm, together.

\-----

When Jason wakes up, he's alone and shivering.

He's in the Cave.

In the medical bed. There's a basin and wet towel on the stand behind him, and the smell of antibacterial soap and alcohol.

He's wearing a clean pair of sweatpants, and he's alone.

The sound of a door, and Batman sets a steel tray with bandages and medical tools beside the basin.

He's is in full armor, the lenses opaque. Even so, he keeps his head turned away from Jason's face.

"Bruce--"

"It's not your fault," says Batman flatly. "Don't ever think it was your fault. It was just a trap of Poison Ivy's."

After a moment of hesitation, he claps Jason on the shoulder with one gauntleted hand. "You'll be all right."

Jason's gut hurts. "But Bruce--"

Again, that controlled voice interrupts him. "I've left a message for Leslie to clear you an appointment time tomorrow and all this week. Longer if you need it."

"Batman--"

"I'll understand if you want to leave. It--might be best. Gordon was right; I should never have exposed a boy to this kind of risk."

Jason reaches out, desperate, but Batman withdraws. "Jason-- Robin-- No matter what the chemical influence, what I did to you is unforgivable. You have every reason to hate me. Just--" his voice stops for a moment. "Never blame yourself. It wasn't you. I know--"

Jason wants to vomit, but he's got to make himself heard. "Batman! Stop it!"

Batman's head drops, and his hands are clenched.

"Batman-- Bruce-- I wanted it. I wanted you."

Batman's fist hits the cave wall, and Jason hopes it's only the gauntlet he hears break. "No, Jason. That was just the pollen. Don't think about it--"

"Damn it, Bruce! I wanted you, I've always wanted you. I love you!"

But when Batman turns back towards him at last, the armored hand reaches only to the waiting tray. "Jason, you don't know what you're saying. I thought it would be out of your system by now. I'm so sorry."

And then Jason feels the prick of the syringe, and before he can find better words his tongue goes thick and slow and the world falls away into the dark.

\-----

Batman won't talk about it again. You're just a boy, he says. I know you don't really want anything that...disgusting. Unhealthy. Don't worry; if you don't recover soon, we'll get you better therapy. It's not your fault.

And Jason can't stop shivering. It's cold, he's cold, and he'll never be warm again.

Even in the high desert, the month after, though the sun blisters his face. Even when his mother holds him. Even when the Joker's crowbar spills his blood across his skin, he's cold.

For a second, as he sees the timer on the bomb reach zero, he wonders if he'll feel its heat before the end. 

\-----


End file.
